From the happy ending to the new begining
by Mrs.Libby.Cullen
Summary: Harry has just defeated the Dark Lord and is now carrying on with his life... there is some shocks and thrills happening to him but the story must go on..this is a contniue from book 7. this is my first story.. also i am not J.K Rowling im just a fan
1. Chapter 1

Continue from Harry Potter 7

CHAPTER ONE

A slither of sweat ran down my neck going down past my shoulders then down my back. I couldn't believe it. After all these years I had finally done it. I had defeated the worst wizard in history "Lord Voldemort". No one made a sound not even a bird, nor the wind, or a little mouse running across the ground. The atmosphere seemed to lift after all these years of dreadful things happening and everyone seemed to feel it. The sun burst through the windows into the castle and all of the sudden everyone started to cheer and cry with joy. There laying was the body of Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) along side one of his beloved death eaters Bellatrix Lestrange with people cheering around them glad that the magical world they lived in was to be peaceful again.

But Harry couldn't be as happy as everyone else was because there were loved ones that had died fighting to protect him from Lord Voldemort. And there was that one person who was lying cold as stone in the Shrieking Shack. The one that had really never showed harry that he had loved him as his own son. That one person was Severus Snape. Harry's old potions teacher and his mothers' first wizard friend. Harry couldn't believe that Snape had been killed trying to protect harry from Voldemort. He had watched under the protection of the invisability cloak as snape was killed by Voldemorts snake and then he had slowly snuck out to see if he could do anything to help Snape but snape had only given him some memories and then died. Harry had to get out of there he had to go and collect Snape's body and bring it back to the castle to lay with the others.

"Harry" said a quiet voice in the corner of the great hall.

Harry looked around and saw Luna standing there. "Yes Luna, whats wrong?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the shrieking shack, to collect Snapes body."

"Oh ok, would you like some help?"

"Ahh.....that would be great Luna."

Luna walked to Harry's side and together they made their way down the grounds to the Womping Willow, pressed the spot that stops it from moving and began up to the shrieking shack. There inside the opening lay one of Snape's feet just laying there not even twitching just still, the shack was quiet and had an erry fell to it. Harry wanted to get out of there quickly but before he could go through the opening Luna pushed her way past and stood up. But something was wrong her face went blank, and she stood so still. Harry slowly went through the opening and then looked to where Luna was looking and opened his mouth in shock. He didn't know if it was real or not. The person was meant to be dead. But there sitting on the groung was Severus Snape tears running down his dirt face and his hair drapping over. He looked up when he saw Harry and quickly stood up and walked quickly over to Harry and embrased him into a hug. Snape had not said one word and stood back away from Harry. Harry was speachless but then he said. "But i saw you die", he said in a crocky voice.

Snape smiled like he never had before and said........

"I changed someone else to look like me and used the Imperius curse to make them do what i wanted to. It was all part of the plan Dumbledore and I had set up a year ago."

Harry just stood there looking blank...

But before Harry could say anything Luna pulled out her wand. Harry didn't know what to do, all of the sudden Luna was walking towards Snape whispering under her breath.

Then all of the sudden there was a white flash. Harry yelled "No" as the light got brighter, and there was a thunderous bang and the light blew up and Harry, Luna and Snape all fell to the ground. Harry got up quickly and looked around. There laying on the ground was shatter pieces of glass thousands of pieces just on the ground in the middle of the room shaped in a circle. None of them new what was going on but it had to be a sign for something.

Harry moved closer to look at the different colours of the glass and saw that their was sort of skin colour glass and then there was blue and then skin colour in a spot or two and then again at the bottom of the blue pieces of glass was more. then Harry saw that in the first piece of some of the skin colour glass he first looked at was some bright red eyes. But they couldn't be Voldemorts he was dead. but then Harry looked closer and saw that the glass shaped the outline of a person, but not a male a female. This couldn't be happening it made no sense.

Harry looked up into Snapes face and straight into his eyes. He saw horour within them just looking straight into Harry's. Harry slowly opened his mouth and said "What does this mean?, How did the glass even appear?"

"I.... I don't know. I have never seen anything like this. But i think that it is best that we just leave for now and come back later to try and figure it out."Snape said with a crocky voice, and his pale face was blank.

As they headed back up the grounds to the castle Snape started to tell Luna and Harry what he had been doing while the fight was going on and where he had been. The castle doors opened up flooding light onto the grounds and three people stepped out and started to walk towards Harry, Luna and Snape.

"Harry, there you are." Harry recognised this voice strate away it was Ginny. "Where have you........" she stopped in her tracks so did the others.

"What is he doing here!! He is mean't to be dead!"yelled one of the other two people. They all recognised it as Ron. So which meant the Third was Hermione.

"Stop how do you know its not another Death Eater? Don't come any closer to the castle."

"It's alright. Snape told us what happened. Now stop acting like idiots and get back inside, remember we all defeated the Dark Lord and all the Death Eaters were captured."Harry replied back.

**(i will soon put more up but for now please review thankyou :] )**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry awoke around just after lunch time to find the boy's dormitory empty. Harry went over the events that happened early that morning and still couldn't believe what had happened. The only thing that stuck to him was the story that Snape had told him. Harry remembered what happened when they came back into the castle. People had the same reaction that Harry had already received from Ginny, Hermione, Ron and was expecting it. Snape had to retell his story to everyone and it took awhile for people to believe him but then people decided to believe him and left to go have some rest.

Harry got up and decided to go and see where everyone was. Harry had walked all inside of the castle and was just passing the open castle doors when he heard laughter. He stepped outside and saw people in the lake swimming with the giant squid, running around, sun baking and he could even see people flying around in the Quidditch pitch. Harry could only guess who was there, it would of course be the Weasley family. Harry headed down towards the Quidditch pitch with people waving at him and congratulating him. Harry finally made it to the Quidditch pitch and made his way onto the grass. There he saw Hagrid, Mr & Mrs Weasley and some other onlookers watching in the stands at the people who were playing a game of Quidditch.

"Harry your finally up, we didn't want to wake you because you looked dreadfully tired, but we new would find us sooner or later" said Ginny cheerfully.

She got off her broom and dragged Harry into one of the change rooms and embraced him in a big hug and then kissed him like she never had before. Harry never wanted to stop. The monster that was inside of him was purring happily, he was finally glad that he and Ginny were alone. Or at least they thought they were. Ron and Hermione had come into the changing room obviously they had followed were Harry and Ginny had gone.

Ron made a coughing sound and Ginny and Harry quickly separated looking embarrassed. Harry quickly looked at Ginny out of the corner of his eye and saw that she was trying not to burst out laughing. Harry couldn't help himself and just let it out. Ginny, Hermione and Ron all joined in laughing at this awkward moment and they all didn't say another word about it. All four of them made there way back out onto the pitch and picked up some brooms (Ron helped Hermione and flew alongside of her) and they all joined the game with Harry being seeker on one side and Ginny for the other team. Harry purposely tackled Ginny when she was in front of him about to get the snitch that was just centimetres from the ground. Harry and Ginny had stayed on the ground for a little too long cuddling and making out but were aroused when some one yelled out.

"Hey you two, your meant to catch the snitch not let it fly away".

And Harry and Ginny both got up grinning. Harry had gotten so close to the snitch but purposely missed it to let Ginny get it. Which left her laughing and the others on Harry's team saying you gave that to her we could have won. Harry didn't really care he was too happy about him and Ginny finally being back together after almost a year of being separated.

The rest of the day went on very quick. With people fixing up the inside and outside of the castle and almost having it perfect when it was late afternoon everyone decided to sit outside and have a big Bomb fire. Everyone sat around the fire chatting and laughing but there were some who were talking about serious things and what was going to happen at the ministry. Harry was in deep conversation with Mr Weasley, Snape, Hermione, Ron and some of the teachers. They were trying to figure out when they could start Hogwarts up again and were also discussing the mysterious pieces of glass that had appeared in the shrieking shack.

"But what would happen if Hogwarts can't open for another year or so", said one of the teachers.

"There would be no where for young wizards to go unless they went to other wizarding schools in another country. "

"Yes that is true, but it isn't really up to us it is up to the board to decide", said Snape casually.

"Hogwarts could be back up and running in a couple of days, the castle is almost fixed and all we would need would be to get three new teachers which shouldn't be to hard", Ron argued.

"Ron where do you think we would find three new teachers? Or is there people just running around who have a teaching qualification!" Hermione added sarcastically.

"Well there is some people here right now that could teach", Harry finally said.

"Like who?"

"Well there is Snape here, then there is Mr. Weasley and then there is me."

"Harry you must be out of your mind". Hermione said.

"No I think that is a great idea Harry. I could go back to teaching Potions until we track down Professor Slughorn, Arthur could teach Muggle Studies and Harry here could teach Defence Against the Dark Arts," Snape explained.

"Well that does seem like a good idea."

"It's the only closest thing we have got."

"Well okay then."

"Good ,well that is settled then. Now its onto the topic of the event of the glass appearing.  
Harry retold what had happened in the shrieking shack and what he had seen on the glass. They were planning to go tomorrow and look at it but Harry couldn't keep wondering out loud.

"You don't think that it could be…….."  
"No Harry I doubt it, I know what you were going to say and there is no possibility of it." Snape butted in.

"Okay then, but we can't forget about that suggestion."

"Yes we know but we can't jump to conclusions. Anyway why don't we worry about this tomorrow, I think that it is best that everyone and I mean everyone goes up to the castle and goes and gets some rest, because it is going to be a long day tomorrow and there is a lot to do".

Before Harry could argue Mrs Weasley had come up behind him and said.

"Yes I do believe that it would be a good thing to do, so come on then chop chop of to bed."

Harry decided not to argue back and headed back up with Hermione, Ginny and Ron to Gryffindor Tower. Everyone was staying in there house areas and even old students stayed in their old houses as well. Harry and Ron both said good night to Ginny and Hermione (Harry saying goodnight to Ginny a bit longer and Ron doing the same to Hermione) and they both climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory. Harry was too tired and just laid on the bed without getting changed and fell instantly asleep.

Harry woke next morning early. He had not slept well his dreams had been interrupted by images of Voldemort and seeing Snape dead on the ground even though it wasn't him and then the last image was the pieces of glass in the shrieking shack. Today they were going to go and look at it and try and figure out what it meant. Harry noticed that it was only 5.00 am and couldn't get back to sleep so instead he got up and got the Marauders map out and went and walked around the castle.

**Please review thanks, and my inspiration was by my friend Ally :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry had been exploring the castle for hours and was about to head down to great hall when he saw someone turn the corner in front of him. Harry tried to see who it was and saw short blonde hair. It was Malfoy. Harry was about to turn around but before he could Malfoy was speed walking towards him and cut him off.

Before Harry could do anything Malfoy had started to speak.  
"Harry I would like to thankyou for what happened the other day. If it wasn't for you I could have died along side Crab."

"It was nothing Malfoy."

"No Harry it was more then that. I know that we are enemies but sometimes enemies have to thank each other for something. No one has to know that I am thankful for what you did it can stay between the two of us."

"No Malfoy, I think we should put the past behind us and maybe we should actually try to be friends, it wouldn't hurt to try. We can't be enemies forever, even though there has been some bad things happen between us let's just try okay?"

"Agreed, it has actually been sort of hard to try and not like you. Sometimes I have even been jealous. But I agree that we should put it behind us. Friends?"

"Friends."

Harry and Malfoy both made their way down to the great hall to get some breakfast. There were a few groups of people scattered around at the four long house tables all chatting and eating. Malfoy said goodbye to Harry and walked off to go and sit at the Slythrin house table with his parents while Harry made his way to Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family.

"What were you doing with Malfoy?"Ron demanded while shoving a sausage into his mouth.

"Well, Malfoy and I have decided to leave the past behind and try to trust each other and be friends."

"And you actually trust him."

"Yes I do, do you have a problem with that?"

Ron opened his mouth to reply back, but Mr Weasley cut him off.

"Harry I think that is a good idea, you should leave the past behind and start a fresh with people. Even though over people may not accept it."

"Thanks Mr Weasley."

Everyone went back to eating their breakfast and as soon as their plates had been emptied they each got up and left to go and start fixing up the castle. Harry, Hermione and Ron were the last to leave. Hermione and Ron had wanted to know why Harry had all of the sudden changed his mind and wanted to be friends with Malfoy. Harry had said that he and Malfoy wanted to leave the past behind and start all over again.

By lunch time another quarter of the castle had been repaired and another area was to be started after lunch. Harry, Snape, Mr Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Bill and Professor McGonagall were all going down to the Shrieking Shack to look at the mysterious symbol that had been left.

Harry was the only one who new the full story of what Snape had done to give Harry the memories and who the person that had died in his place was. Snape had told Harry that the person was Pius Thickness who was the head of the law enforcement division and was put under the imperious curse to do what ever Voldemort wished. Snape had been standing in the corner of the room while Voldemort commanded his snake Nagini to attack the Snape that was visible the fake Snape standing there pleading with Voldemort while the real one was concealed under a powerful invisibility charm just standing meters away. Snape had been able to quickly change spots with the fake Snape and hide him and then lay on the ground with dragon blood all over him and pretended to be dying from the snake's venom and had given Harry all of his memories, every single one because he had known Harry needed to see everyone to survive.

Once they were all inside the Shrieking Shack they all gathered around the mysterious circle of pieces of glass on the ground. They all studied it and were all silent until Hermione spoke:

"What is that in the middle? Is it an image of a human? It looks like a girl." She said curiously.

"I'm not quite sure, it looks like it is a symbol for something or a painting, and I have seen something quite similar before. I have seen it in an old shack somewhere, I just can't remember where it was." Snape said in a whisper, like he was only talking to his self.

"I think your right Hermione. It certainly does look like it is an image of a human girl." Ron exclaimed.

"It's eyes. Are the Red? They look like they are. They look like………….." Ginny started to say but stopped immediately.

"What is it Ginny come on say it. It won't leave this room because we are the only ones who can know about it." Harry said casually.

"Ummm"

"Come on Gin Gin tell us." Mr Weasley urged her daughter.

Harry saw the look of worry and shock in Ginny's eyes as she looked straight into his and said

"Umm, well, umm…………this is so hard to say. Well don't you think it looks like someone we all know, and who is now lying dead in the castle."

"That's ridiculous Ginny, there is no way it could be…" but Ron was cut of short by Professor McGonagall who had been there standing very quietly.

"There could be a possibility but I doubt it. It would never be likely to happen. Ok then I think we have here long enough, so let's all get back to the castle and continue work."

As they all walked back up to the castle Harry couldn't help but think about that there could be another part of Voldemorts soul out there somewhere hidden so good that it can't be found. He pondered on this thought for a while but came out of it when he ran into Hagrid who had just come out of the castle doors.

"Oh, arry, sorry din't see you there"

"It's alright Hagrid, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. How is Grawp?

"oh Grawpy is ok! He was a bit shaken up yestyday but he is back and runnin fine. How are you Arry? You haven't been looking that great."

"Oh what?..Oh I'm fine." Lied Harry.

Hagrid must have seen it on his face and replied back. "Come on Arry don't lie to me, tell the truth."

Harry didn't answer but just stood there thinking about nothing. Hagrid went up to Harry and gave him a half hug and started to walk him back into the castle.

"Arry I know you don't like me being all concerned, but you really need to tell people whats going on inside your head, well I must be off, Bye Arry."

But just then as Hagrid went to turn to go back out of the Entrance Hall and left Harry standing in the middle of the hall Harry felt extreme pain on his fore head. He clutched at it for a second but then he started to fall. He heard a girl scream as he blacked out and hit the floor and saw horrible images repeating after each other..................

**okay this is ony my third chapter of my first story that i am writting it is a bit short but that is only really because i didn't want it to drag on so yea please review.  
my inspiation is ALLY!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok left it at were Harry has just passed out from extreme pain were his scar is**

**has no idea what the images mean etc .**

**Disclaimer: ok everyone i am not J. K. ROWLING im nothing special just a person who wrote a story for fun so thanks... and i own nothing at all **

**Chapter 4**

Harry woke with a jerk. He was lying in the hospital wing and he could see the sun just sinking past the lake. He had no idea how long he had been out for. It couldn't have been too long because the sun was only just going down. He noticed Ginny Hermione and Ron all fast asleep beside his bed. He thought it was best to not wake them, so he slowly crept out of the bed and checked to see if Madam Pomfrey was in her office. The coast was clear so he hurried to the door and snuck out. He had not made it far along the seventh floor when he ran into Snape.

"Harry, what are you doing here, I was just about to see if you were in the hospital wing to see if you were awake." Snape said quickly.

"Umm… I just woke up and came to get some fresh air."

"Oh, are you alright, what happened? I don't think you should be out of bed already, your still looking really pale."

"I'm alright. Honestly."

"Harry you should go back up to the hospital wing and wake Ron, Hermione and Ginny they are all worried about you. "

"But"

"Harry don't argue with me, I'll be back soon so you can tell me everything that happened because I need to know."

Snape turned around and quickly hurried off with a worried look on his face and Harry headed back to the hospital wing. He found Madam Pomfrey standing beside his bed talking to Hermione, Ginny and Ron.

"But where could he be." She said sternly.

"What would we know we have been asleep the whole time" Ginny shot back angrily.

Harry didn't know if he should leave again but decided not to. So he said.

"Oh hey, I just went out for some fresh air."

"Harry!"Squeaked Hermione.

"Mr Potter get back into bed immediately." Madam Pomfrey said an angry look appearing on her face.

Harry obeyed immediately and she left leaving the four of them alone.

"Harry you shouldn't have been out of bed since you have been out for ages." Hermione said her face now getting a worried look marked on it.

"Ahhh…. I was only out of it for an hour; the sun was still in the sky when I collapsed."

"You obviously don't know how long it was."

"Why how long was I out?"

"A week and a half." Ron said before Hermione could answer.

"WOW!! That long, it couldn't have been."

"It was and it wasn't pretty to watch you." Ron replied.

"Why what was I like?"

"Well for one thing it wasn't very pleasant." Ginny whispered.

"Well….. The most we heard and saw was you yelling in pain and most of the time you were thrashing around. There was nothing we could do to stop you from hurting yourself or anyone else. Snape tried holding you down once but you hit him away and all we could do from then on was to sit and wait for you to wake up." Hermione continued.

Harry was shocked and didn't really feel that great anymore. He had hit Snape without knowing it and had probably made a fool of his self thrashing around and yelling.

Hermione and Ron left to go and tell everyone that Harry was awake and to check on everything. Ginny stayed by Harry's side and sat there holding his hand and drawing circles with her finger on the palm of his hand. Harry had told the three of them what he had seen and they all had tried to figure it out. Harry was lying there in bed going over it all in his mind. Ginny looked up at his face and saw the worried look that he could not hide from her.

"It's going to be all right Harry." She said sympathetically.

"It won't be, it's happening all over again, my scar hurting, me seeing strange images in my mind just appearing randomly and then the image in the shrieking shack. I'm cursed for my hole life!"

"Harry don't think that! It could just be a side effect, you don't know yet. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Ginny went back to Harry's hand and didn't say another word. Once Ginny had left Snape came back to see Harry. Harry told Snape everything he had seen and remember. Snape had nothing to say the whole way Harry told him until Harry got to the last image. A shack in the middle of a forest.

"I have seen it before, in a memory. But I'm not sure it's the same one that Dumbledore had shown me."

"It could be it Harry but I'm not sure. You say the shack had a snake carved onto the door. Did the one in the memory also have one?"

"No but it is very similar. The one in the memory had a snake hanging from a nail on the door and the snake was real. You don't think…."

"No Harry don't jump to conclusions. Now I think it is best that you got some rest so you can make Madam Pomfrey happy and so you can get out of here tomorrow. Good night."

And on that last word he left. Harry woke around 10:30 am the next morning. Madam Pomfrey wasn't keen on letting him go but let him leave after Harry had spent 10 minutes begging her and telling her that he felt absolutely fine and was as bright as the sun. Harry walked through the castle to the Great hall. There was a lot of people having breakfast and chatting away, Harry spotted Malfoy looking in his direction and gave a nod and continued walking towards were Hermione and the Weasley's sat.

"Ah Harry there you are." Said Mr Weasley.

"How are you feeling this morning love?" Mrs Weasley quickly said moving over so he could sit next to Ron.

"I'm alright. Well I'm a lot better to what I was yesterday."

"Good Good, now eat up, you're looking a bit scrawny again."

Harry piled some food onto his plate and began to eat. Everyone else continued to chat and eat and when Harry finished he, Ginny, Hermione and Ron left to outside to walk around the grounds to have some freedom from everyone and everything. Harry and Ginny both held hands as well as Hermione and Ron and they all laughed and talked like nothing had happened to Harry.

The day passed well and so did the rest of the week. Everything seemed absolutely normal. Harry had Ginny, Ron had Hermione and it was like it was meant to be. The school seemed peaceful everything seemed peaceful. The school was to be back up and running in a couple of weeks but there was one dreadful thing that had to happen. The funerals for all lost during the war. They were to happen in late after noon during twilight tomorrow. Harry was dreading this moment because he blamed his self for all of those people's deaths. He mainly blamed his self for Tonks and Lupins dreadful deaths, they had only had little time with there son who now has no parents just like harry, lost to save the future of their children.

Harry couldn't bare it. They had been sitting in front of the fire in the common room all dreading tomorrow. It would be like Dumbledore's funeral. Many people had dropped down into a depressing mood and didn't talk much. Harry was the main one; he had hardly spoken and eaten all day he had done absolutely nothing. Ginny, Hermione and Ron had all tried to make him do something to get his mind off about tomorrow but it hadn't worked.

So they all sat in front of the fire, none of them talking or even moving. Harry had been staring at the log in the fire for an hour and had not noticed what other people were doing around him. He wanted to be isolated from everyone else but he didn't think he would be able to go alone because Ginny, Hermione and Ron would all follow.

Finally he said, "I'm going to bed night." And left without another word up to the boy's dormitory.

Harry couldn't get to sleep but he had pulled his curtains around his bed to make it look like he was asleep. He heard the boy's dormitory door open and quickly closed his eyes, but when he heard the curtains get drawn open he spelt the lovely smell of Ginny. He opened his eyes and saw Ginny's tear stained face with new tears ready to break out down her face. He let her lay beside him and stroked her head as she quietly cried. Slowly Ginny fell to sleep with her head against his chest while he was still stroking it. Harry pulled the curtain close again. He felt safe with Ginny lying curled up beside him with her head against his chest, he felt like it was the only thing that really mattered to him, protecting Ginny his love of his life. Harry slowly fell to sleep after Ginny and didn't dream of a single thing.

He woke up and saw that the curtains were still drawn but there was no light shining through the little gap between the bed post and curtain. He felt a breeze wisp through the room, it was icy cold. Harry gentle moved Ginny off him and silently crept out of bed. The window beside Neville's bed was open. He saw Ron had finally come to bed and was fast asleep. Harry reached the window and closed it. The room was silent until Ron gave a loud snore. But at the same time there was a bang downstairs in the common room. Harry slowly went down the stairs with his wand in his hand and into the common room. There was nothing there. He was just about to open the door to the stairs again when he saw something move. He turned around raising his wand and then at the same time a cat came out of no where and turned into a human. Who was it Harry had never seen this person before. And then it spoke in a low hissing noise which harry understood.

Quickly harry reacted and yelled "STUPEFY"

The person fell to the ground. But then there was more noise people coming out of their dormitories coming to see what the noise was. Ginny, Hermione and Ron were the first on the scene their expressions blank as they saw what was laying on the ground in front of them.

**Please review thank you... inspiration is ALLY!! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry i haven't been able to do any more chapters because i have been really busy with school.**

**So here is the first bit of chapter 5. I'll update it soon when i finish it so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i am not J K Rowling, im just a fan like i have said before. i just write stories for fun and i own nothing**

**Chapter 5**

"Harry what happened?!" Ginny said as she got to his side. She looked deeply into his eyes and grabbed his hand as she asked him.

Harry couldn't say anything. He was to busy looking at the body that was now lying on the ground. He had never seen this person. With their short cropped golden hair cut, their small heart shaped face, their big bright blue eyes just staring into space.

"Harry?"

"Wha……………….. Oh… umm I acted straight away when I saw that it wasn't McGonagall. I acted in defence. They said something under their breath that sounded like a hiss." Harry replied quietly.

Ginny didn't say anything and just stared at the carpet.

Hermione was still looking down at the person on the ground. Her face looked confused as if she was trying to see through the person and figure out who they were but then her expression went blank again. She looked up into Harry's eyes and barley said in a little whisper,

"I know that person."

"What??" Harry, Ginny and Ron said at the same time.

"What do you mean you know that person?" Ron asked.

"I know them because it's my cousin. Her name is Bella Duboir. Her mother Rachel is my mother's sister. She married a French man, whom she met when he was on holiday in England, and then they got married and moved over to France. I have only met her a couple of times. But I remember her face."

"Your cousin. Never would have guessed that." He replied in a whisper as people started to come out into the common room.

People gasped all around them as they saw the scene that was in front of them. They murmured and whispered to each other as they looked at Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Everyone looked to the portrait hole as they saw figures emerge from it.

Professor McGonagall, Snape, Professor Flickwit and Professor Sprout all came through, faces red, and out of breath.

"What has happened here?" Professor McGonagall shot out straight away, not noticing the girl on the ground.

"Professor look." Said a second year that was standing in the front row of people.

Professor McGonagall gasped and so did the other teachers as they looked down at the ground. Snape was the first one to speak.

"Who is she?"

"She is Hermione's cousin. But I didn't know that when I first saw her." Harry replied.

"Hermione's cousin? But I thought she didn't have any relatives that were a wizard or witch." McGonagall said curiously.

"That's what I thought." Hermione said. "But I must have been wrong."

"Yes well we can see that now." Squeaked Professor Flickwit.

"Ah now, all of you need to go back to bed except for you four." Professor McGonagall said.

She waited until every single person was back up in their dormitories and then said to Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron.

"Now, tell me the whole story of what happened here."

Harry explained the whole thing up until Professor McGonagall had entered. All four teachers were quiet thinking it over.

"You say that you heard a hissing noise come from her. But how can that have happened?" Snape asked.

"I don't know. All I heard and saw was a whisper come from her mouth." Harry replied.

"We better revive her, so we can find out what she was doing here." Said Professor Sprout.

"Oh, yes! All most forgot about that." Professor McGonagall said, quickly raising her wand and flicking it.

At once Bella sat up looking dazed. It took her a while to come out of the daze to notice the people standing around her. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Bella?"

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" she replied startled.

"Can explain that later. What we need to know is what you are doing here and how you got in."

**I'll update it soon when i can.**

**Here is the rest of it.**

It was silent for a few minutes, while we all looked at her waiting for her to explain herself. A cold breeze continuously swept through the common room during the silence, making an ery presence in the room. Finally Bella spoke.

Bella whispered. "I came to warn Harry."

"You came to warn me. Why? What is there to warn me about?" Harry asked.

"There are many things happening in the rest of the world. Strange things. Things that some can't explain. I came to warn you about what many people saw."

"Why? What have people seen?" Hermione asked.

"It started after the defeat of Lord Voldemort was announced to the rest of the wizarding world." She paused for a moment before starting off again. " All over the world a strange light appeared were large groups of wizards and witches celebrated the defeat of The Dark Lord. Many ignored it but couldn't for long. Were I was the light started to get brighter and brighter until it exploded in to a thousand pieces of coloured glass. The way it fell to the ground was like it was falling in slow motion. Everyone's eyes were glued to it. And then it softly landed on the ground in a perfect circle with a image of a...."

"Girl" Harry finished before she could.

"Yes!How did you know?"bella asked mysteriously.

"The same thing happened here but a lot faster. It exploded as soon as it came. and then when we looked at it more closely it showed an image of a girl with long brown hair and a heart shaped face, sort of like yours."

"Ok... well this is really weird. Do you know what it means?"

Harry was about to reply but Snape cut in.

"Well I have just one query or maybe more than one, but none of them seem possible." He finished with a hint of excitment.

" So Bella is it. You still haven't told us how you got into Hogwarts." McGonagall interrupted.

"Oh well about that." Her cheeks flashed red as she spoke. "Well it was quite simple you see. All I had to do was apperate into Hogsmead and then well, umm I don't think you put your protective spells back around the grounds because i came through the front gate."

Everyones face dropped into a flat expression except Bella's. Ron swore and Professor McGonagall went pale.

"Oh we must hurry! Snape get the other teachers up and tell the to place a charm around the grounds and then get them to come to me so I know what they did."Professor McGonagall ordered.

Snape rushed off in a hurry and the room was left in silence as Professor McGonagall did her charm on the grounds. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron couldn't stop theirselves from cracking a smile. Then before they knew it the were all laughing.

**Author Note: **

**Sorry it took forever. I have been busy once again. Hope you liked it review/tell people :] thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**READ!!**

**Author Note: ok did you read the bit that I added to the end of chapter 5 because if you didn't you might want to go and read it :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

**CHAPTER 6**

The next day was eventful. Everyone in the castle now knew about what had happened in the Gryffindor Common Room. Rumours spread around of different things happening. The first one Harry had heard was that Lord Voldemort was back and walking around inside the castle. Another one was that Harry had murdered one of the students. This of course was totally not true. Harry couldn't stop his self from laughing when ever someone came and asked him about what happened and if it was true, or when ever he walked past people he could hear snippets of them starting up new rumours which made him laugh even harder.

Bella who had arrived unexpectedly had to stay hidden for further notice because it would be strange if a new comer appeared the day after something happened. They had all planed to make up a story that Bella was going to be an assistant teacher for Potions, seeing as she was a potions master. They planed on introducing her at dinner while everyone was there and wouldn't be suspicious that someone new had arrived. Bella was to stay in Gryffindor tower where Harry, Hermione and Ron would easily be able to talk to her.

The day went on and students continued to make up rumours, some had just gone along with their daily routine and not worrying about what happened. Harry and Hermione were to wait till everyone was in the Great Hall, then they would walk with Bella into the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall would introduce her.

As time for dinner came Harry and Hermione stayed in the entrance hall waiting for everyone to go into dinner so they could sneak upstairs. As everyone was in the Great Hall, they dashed up stairs to the class room that was out of use due to not being repaired. They told Bella it was time and then they quickly went back downstairs.

Everyone was laughing and chatting while they ate their dinner. Few noticed Harry and Hermione walk in with Bella but others stared as they made their way to the head table. Professor McGonagall got up just as they reached the steps, and cleared her throat.

"Silence!" she waited for a moment as people settled down. "Thankyou, I have an announcement. There is going to be an assistant teacher for potions for the time being. This is Professor Bella Duboir. She shall be her for a couple of months to assist Professor Slughorn."

"This is just one new thing that is happening."

"Another change is that there is going to be some classes that involve going into the Forbidden Forest. Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Transfiguration are the classes that will be going into the Forbidden Forest occasionally. This is only for 5th, 6th and 7th year students. It shall be starting next week on Monday, so be ready to be able to go into the forest. That is all."

People started talking about the changes. Some excited and some worried about going into the Forbidden Forest. People started to head back to their common rooms, and Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron all waited till they could walk up to the head table.

"Well, that went ok." Said Snape as they approached.

Professor McGonagall said, "Yes, I might say the same thing."

"Well yes it did. I'm just glad it's over, it would have blown if someone caught us." Hermione sighed with relief.

"What's with this going into the Forbidden Forest?" Harry asked with a hint of interest.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." Said Snape with a hint of excitement in his voice.

And that's when they all smiled, all having an idea of what it meant.

The grounds were covered in dew on Monday morning as the first class to go into the Forbidden Forest made their way down to the trees. Harry, Hermione and Ron had Defence Against the Dark Arts and had been waiting to see what they were going into the forest for. As they made their decent down the hill they could see Snape in the distance just visible against the dark trees.

They all stood in one line along the trees facing Snape.

"You are all probably wondering why we would have to go into the Forbidden Forest, but I will not tell you yet. You will have to see why we are here." He said in a sneer.

"You should all be aware that there are dangerous creatures that lurk around in the forest and should all be armed with your wand at all times. Now come, stay on the path."

And he led them into the forest. Many tripped over roots or got stuck in bushes which scratched them and ripped their robes. Snape lead them deep into the forest, leaving the path that led the way to the very heart of the forest, but the opposite way to which Grawp had been. They continued for about five minutes until they stopped in a clearing. The clearing was empty, it seemed quieter then the rest of the forest and had a feeling of danger. Snape stood everyone in a position leaving a wide space between the ends of students where they were split.

Snape positioned his self in the middle of the clearing and then levitated into the air above everyone.

"Now, I want all of you to stay exactly were you are. In a moment you will see why I have brought you here. When I give my count I will signal for you to be ready. Use whatever spell you would like, but be warned the unexpected will happen. Now one half keep your eyes on that end and the other half the other end. Are you ready?"

"One, Two, Three!"

Everyone waited for something to happen but nothing did. People looked around from one end to the next seeing nothing but the trees onwards. But then the unexpected happened.

People were lifted up into the air, pushed to the ground or chocked. Everyone strangled around but nothing was there. Nothing was holding them down, nothing was holding them in the air and nothing was visible chocking them. Some grabbed at their throats trying to stop what ever was happening, but nothing worked.

Hermione was the first one to realise what was happening. She spun around in the air to face the ground. Performed a spell that no one heard because she did not speak out loud and was dropped to the ground.

"Very good Miss Granger. But wait don't help them yet, they may realise what is happening."

Snape said just as Hermione went to help Ron.

Hermione returned to her spot a look of worry on her face but stayed put. Harry was next to realise what was going on and did the exact same thin as Hermione. At once he was able to get off the ground. A few others realised as well and were all able to move at their freely. A couple of others were left including Ron.

Ron's face was bright red. He didn't have a clue what to do. Hermione was standing across from him a look of complete concern across her face. Hermione was trying to get Ron's attention so she could mime what he would have to do. After a minute Ron finally looked up saw what Hermione was doing and copied her. Instantly he fell to the ground gasping for breath. Snape flicked his wand and the others were released of their bounds.

"Well it seems that some of you have some reading to do. And some of you need to not worry about others. Mr Weasley you in particular need to read more." Snape sneered.

"Now who can tell me what was happening."

Instantly Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes Miss Granger."

"Well what was happening was that one of the rarest creatures only ever seen a couple of times was present. It has the ability to make someone do something against their will, just as we have seen and can kill with just one thought." Hermione replied.

"Yes indeed. Very good Miss Granger. But do you know what the creatures are called?"

"No, their name is unknown in our times."

"Ah. But that is wrong. They are called Nielas. They haven't been seen in centauries. They have the ability to also camouflage into their surroundings. They like to be as close as possible to their victims so they are able to get a quicker reaction and clearer thought into their mind. These creatures are very unique. And this is why I have brought you here. For a week we will be learning how to defend ourselves against these creatures with the proper spell. Every week we will start on a new creature. But for now we must go back to the castle."

Everyone was exhausted. Harry and Ron were glad that they had a spare after and spent it in their dormitory.

"God. What are they trying to do kill us or something!" Ron moaned as he flopped on to his bed.

"I have an idea that we need to know this for some reason." Harry replied.

"What? You don't think it has anything to do with, you know, why Bella came here?"

"Well yeah I think it might."

"Bloody hell. Then it must be pretty serious."

After that Ron fell asleep, once in a while he would moan or snore. Harry followed what Ron had done. He was exhausted. He wanted to be refreshed for potions next.

**Author Note: ok I made up the creature it is just something random that came into my mind so yea lol... I'll update soon**

**Review please :] and tell people about my story if you want :] thanks**


End file.
